1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb for an automobile vehicle lamp, including a body having a housing, making at least one compartment for housing an electronic card on which is mounted at least one light-emitting diode, and an end-piece, connected to said housing, said end-piece being laid out for defining a cap able to cooperate with a socket for a bulb of the «wedge base T10» type, said bulb also including electrical means for connection of said light-emitting diode with the electric circuit of said lamp.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Because of the low electric consumption of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), of their significant lifetime and of their advantageous properties in terms of electric safety, it is today recommended to use, instead of traditional bulbs, for example of the filament or halogen type, including in the field of automobile vehicle lamps, «LED bulbs». Conventionally, the latter have a structure in which at least one electronic card, on which is soldered at least one light-emitting diode, is encapsulated inside a container for example in plastic, or in glass, extending with a terminal portion or an end-piece acting as a cap capable of cooperating with a socket. Thus, many LED bulb models are presently found on the market, which differ from each other not only by the shape of the container, the type of material used for making the latter, or its color, but also by the shape of the terminal portion provided to be compatible with the different socket formats or supports of traditional bulbs existing presently.
Thus, in the field of bulbs for automobile vehicle lamps, such as notably a pilot light, a ceiling light, a door bottom lamp, etc., more particularly targeted by the present invention, there also exist to this day many products based on LEDs which may be substituted for traditional bulbs. These products generally consist of several parts in plastic material supporting one or several printed circuits, while the electric connection of the LEDs is achieved by means of welded metal pins on the printed circuits and folded back around a terminal portion defining a cap.